Sto dziewięćdziesiąt osiem dni
by Mosqua
Summary: Jak wygląda życie Annabeth w ciągu tych stu dziewięćdziesięciu ośmiu dni, w czasie których nie ma przy niej Percy'ego? Czy będzie twarda? Czy może, wręcz przeciwnie, zniknie z niej całe życie? Kto będzie przy niej w tym czasie?
1. Szczęście

_**A więc to jest pierwszy rozdział mojego nowego fanficka. Nie wiem czy będę pisać ciąg dalszy, ponieważ Znak Atenyz już wyszedł, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Pozostawię to jako wielką niewiadomą. Na razie zapraszam do czytania. I prosze zaglądnąc na " Wiadomość głosową ", gdzie także dodałam nowy rozdział.**_

**Rozdział I**

**" Ostatni dzień "**

Dzisiaj był pierwszy dzień ferii zimowych. Czekałam na nie już bardzo długo i nie mogłam się ich doczekać. Wreszcie mogłam znowu pojechać do Obozu Herosów. I znowu spotkać się z Percym. Mieliśmy być razem przez całe trzy tygodnie! To znaczy, oczywiście teraz gdy mieszkałam w Nowym Jorku, mogliśmy się częściej widywać i w ogóle, ale... to nie było to samo.

Teraz po całym dniu spędzonym razem, odpoczywaliśmy przy jeziorze. Opierałam się o kolana Percy'ego, a on bawił się moimi włosami. W wodzie odbijało się zachodzącego słońce, a ja... ja byłam w tej chwili po prostu szczęśliwa.

Nagle Percy zerwał się, pozbawiając mnie miękkiego i ciepłego oparcia. Upadłam na trawę i uderzyłam się w głowę. Zabolało.

- Czemu wstałeś? - Burknęłam, masując sobie głowę. Percy zaśmiał się i pomógł mi wstać. - No więc? - spojrzałam na niego zniecierpliwiona.

- Zaraz zacznie się ognisko!

Ach o to chodziło. Pokręciłam głową. Kompletnie nie chciało mi się iść. Wolałam tu zostać, wtulić się w niego i nacieszyć się chwilą. Percy, jakby czytając w moich myślach przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Był już teraz ode mnie nieco wyższy i musiałam trochę zadrzeć głowę, że zobaczyć z tak bliska jego twarz. Spojrzałam w jego zielone oczy i kompletnie w nich utonęłam. Widać w nich było tyle radości, szczęścia i ... miłości.

- Chodź. - wyszeptał stykając swoje czoło z moim. - Jeszcze się z nikim dziś nie przywitałem, pamiętasz? Cały dzień spędziłem z tobą.

- To źle? - zapytałam poirytowana. Zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

- Nie. Ale ty także z nikim dzisiaj nie rozmawiałaś. Spędzimy czas ze znajomymi. Będzie fajnie. A my mamy jeszcze jutro i pojutrze i popojutrze. Mnóstwo czasu i będę zwracać uwagę, tylko i wyłącznie na ciebie. Obiecuję. - I jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów, chwycił za jeden z moich kosmyków i zaczął się nim bawić. Westchnęłam.

- No dobrze.

Uśmiechnął się, jak dziecko, a ja poczułam ciepło w sercu. Pochylił się i mnie pocałował.

Dotarliśmy na ognisko, tuż przed początkiem. Powitały nas radosne okrzyki. Katie i Juniper zaciągnęły mnie do kąta i zaczęły bombardować pytaniami w stylu : Jak tam szkoła?( Katie ) Co porabiałaś? ( Katie) Świetnie wyglądasz! ( Juniper ) Percy bardzo wyprzystojniał prawda? ( Juniper. ) Po chwili do konwersacji dołączyła nawet Clarisse. Obejrzałam się za siebie i zobaczyłam, jak Percy rozmawia z Travisem i Connorem. Gdy zobaczył, że na niego patrzę lekko kiwnął głową w kierunku dziewczyn i uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo, jakby chciał powiedzieć : A nie mówiłem?  
W odpowiedzi wystawiłam mu język. Podniósł brwi i podszedł do mnie. Objął mnie w pasie i też wystawił do mnie język. No cóż raczej nie wygralibyśmy konkursu na najdojrzalszą parę roku.

- Cześć dziewczyny! - przywitał się z moimi rozmówczyniami. Zaczęły zasypywać go gradem pytań. W końcu zleciał się tłum obozowiczów i ognisko się zaczęło. Rozsiadłam się wygodnie koło Percy 'ego. Piekliśmy kiełbaski, opowiadaliśmy kawały i opowieści. W końcu nadszedł czas na śpiewanie. Widziałam, że domek Apolla już się do tego szykuje, gdy nagle Chejron chrząknął dwa razy i wstał.

- Czy może ktoś inny chciałby zaśpiewać? Albo na czymś zagrać? - Zamrugałam dwa razy. Domek Apollina zawsze śpiewał. Znaczy się, my ( czyli pozostałe domki ) też się w końcu dołączaliśmy, ale nigdy nie było takiej sytuacji, żeby ktoś sam coś prezentował. Byłam pewna, że nikt i tak się nie zgłosi, dlatego też tym większe było moje zdumienie, gdy Chejron uśmiechnął się i kiwnął na mnie.

- Dobrze, w takim razie ty.

Ja? Ale ja się wcale nie zgłaszałam. Dopiero gdy koło mnie ktoś się poruszył, zrozumiałam, że Chejronowi chodziło o ...

- Percy? Ty umiesz śpiewać?

Uśmiechnął się do mnie.

- Grać na gitarze też.

Wokół mnie rozbrzmiały szepty. Nikt nie wiedział o talencie muzycznym Percy'ego. Ja sama byłam przekonana, że mój chłopak jest całkowicie antymuzyczny. Percy zobaczył mój wyraz twarzy i zaśmiał się.

- Paul mnie nauczył. Jest zaskakująco dobry.

Zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć Chejron wtrącił się do rozmowy.

- Czy ktoś mógłby podać Percy'emu gitarę?

Gitara przewędrowała przez całe ognisko, zanim dotarła do moich rąk. Spojrzałam na nią sceptycznie, ale po chwili wahania podałam ją Percy'emu.

- No to graj. - powiedziałam.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie i wziął gitarę. Usiadł wygodnie i zaczął grać. Pierwsze kilka dźwięków i musiałam przyznać, że miał rację. Potrafił grać.Podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się do mnie. A potem zaczął śpiewać.

**Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars (Boyce Avenue acoustic/piano cover) on iTunes **

**Link : watch?v=GhFSgnvKqm4&feature=relmfu**

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_  
_ Make the stars look like they're not shining_

Byłam oszołomiona. On naprawdę miał głos.

_Her hair, her hair_  
_ Falls perfectly without her trying_  
_ She's so beautiful_  
_ And I tell her every day_

Uśmiechnął się, a za mną dziewczyny od Afrodyty zaczęły cicho piszczeć. Wywróciłam oczami, ale ani na chwilę nie spuściłam wzroku z Percy'ego._  
_

_Yeah I know, I know_  
_ When I compliment her_  
_ She wont believe me_  
_ And its so, its so_  
_ Sad to think she don't see what I see_  
_ But every time she asks me do I look okay_  
_ I say_

George, chłopak od Apollina zaczął nagle grać na kibordzie, choć nie wiedziałam, skąd go wytrzasnął._  
_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,_

Percy patrzył tylko na mnie

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

I wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że śpiewał do mnie. Tylko do mnie.

_ Her lips, her lips_  
_ I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
_ Her laugh, her laugh_  
_ She hates but I think its so sexy_  
_ She's so beautiful_  
_ And I tell her every day_

Ludzie zaczęli się dołączać do śpiewu. Głos za głosem, robiło się coraz głośniej

_ Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_ Id never ask you to change_  
_ If perfect is what you're searching for_  
_ Then just stay the same_  
_ So don't even bother asking_  
_ If you look okay_  
_ You know I say_

Teraz śpiewał już cały obóz. Ludzie śmiali się._  
_

_ When I see your face_  
_ There's not a thing that I would change_  
_ Cause you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_ The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_ Cause girl you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_

_ The way you are_  
_ The way you are_  
_ Girl you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are  
__The way you are_  
_ The way you are_  
_ Girl you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_

_ When I see your face_

Wszyscy zamilki i słychać już było tylko głos Percy'ego

_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_ Cause you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_  
_ And when you smile,_  
_ The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_ Cause girl you're amazing  
_

Percy uśmiechnął się, tylko do mnie, a ja uśmiechnęłam się tylko do niego._  
_

Just the way you are

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, a potem rozbrzmiały oklaski.

-Świetnie. -Chejron uśmiechnął się. - Czy ktoś jeszcze chce coś zaśpiewać?

W górę wystrzelił las rąk. Percy podał komuś gitarę i w tle zaczęła lecieć energiczna muzyka.

Pochyliłam się nad chłopakiem i pocałowałam go szybko w policzek.

- Dziękuje.

_**W tym momencie zaczęłam słuchać trailera do dr. House o tytule " Ten reasons to love dr. House", a link jest taki : /watch?v=vz4uABC4Huc**_

Ognisko jeszcze długo trwało, zanim Percy w końcu odprowadził mnie pod mój domek. Wiatr delikatnie mierzwił mu włosy i stojąc tak przed drzwiami, poczułam, że jestem szczęśliwa.

- Dzisiaj było bardzo przyjemnie. - powiedziałam. - W ogóle nie wiedziałam, że potrafisz grać na gitarze glonomóżdżku! Albo śpiewać!

Percy wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. - Wiesz ja też o tym nie wiedziałem. Ale myślę, że Apollo mógł mi nieco pomagać i w ogóle. Wisi mi przysługę.

Uderzyłam go w ramię.

- Ty oszuście! - powiedziałam próbując zabrzmieć surowo, ale nic mi z tego nie wyszło i zaczęłam się śmiać. - Ale serio, dzisiaj było naprawdę fajnie.

- Jutro też tak będzie. - Percy uśmiechnął się do mnie ciepło.

- Obiecujesz?

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się we mnie w milczeniu. - Obiecuję. - wyszeptał.

- A jeśli nie dotrzymasz obietnicy?

Wzniósł oczy do nieba i przyciągnął mnie do siebie.

- A jeśli nie dotrzymam obietnicy, to będziesz mogła mi dokopać.

Uśmiechnęłam się. - Zawsze mogę ci dokopać.

Roześmiał się. - Też prawda.

Przez chwilę patrzył się na mnie z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. Zrobiło mi się gorąco.

- Czemu tak się na mnie pat... - uciszył mnie pocałunkiem. Zamknęłam oczy i przyciągnęłam go do siebie.

Gdy w końcu się od siebie oderwaliśmy, oboje ciężko dyszeliśmy, a ja wciąż miałam zamknięte oczy.

- Nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę, Annabeth. - wyszeptał.

Gdy otworzyłam oczy, już go nie było.

_**No i jak wrażenie? Proszę o komentarze! Im więcej komentarzy, tym jestem szczęśliwsza, im jestem szczęśliwsza, tym więcej piszę, im więcej piszę, tym wy jesteście szczęśliwsi ( chyba ;)) Wygrana dla każdego. I jeszcze raz przypominam o nowym rozdziale w moim innym fanficku pt. Wiadomość głosowa.**_


	2. Strach i Nadzieja

**The Fray - Ungodly hour**

**Rozdział II**

**Nadzieja i Strach**

Zawsze bałam się pająków. To właśnie przez nie uciekłam z domu. Od tego czasu zawsze myślałam, że to właśnie one są moim największym koszmarem.

Do czasu, gdy zniknął Percy.

Chłopak irytował mnie od zawsze. Był głupi, bezmyślny, taki _niepomny._ Ale, choć wcześniej tego nie dostrzegałam, był.

Teraz już go nie było.

Ostatni raz czułam taką pustkę półtora roku temu, gdy zniknął na dwa tygonie, przebywając w tym czasie na wyspie Kalipso. Myślałam, że nie żyje, a on nagle ni stąd ni zowąd, pojawił się na własnym pogrzebie! Nie wiedziałam czy chcę go zabić, czy też ucałować i już nigdy nie wypuszczać go z moich objęć.

To były dwa najgorsze tygodnie mojego życia. Ale Percy jednak wrócił, powstał z martwych.

Teraz nie wracał.

Śpię w jego łóżku, wtulam twarz w poduszkę, chcąc znów poczuć zapach słonej wody, morza, jego.

Śpię w jego ubraniach, otulam się mocniej jego koldrą, starają się zmylić samą siebie, że to on mnie tuli do snu. Że to on za mną leży. Że to on zatacza kciukiem małe kółka na mojej dloni. Że to on odgarnia mi włosy z twarzy i szepce mi do ucha że mnie kocha, wywołując u mnie dreszcze.

Nie udaje mi się.

Czuję tylko strach. Wcześniej myślałam, że już go znam, ale znowu znalazł sposób, żeby się do mnie prześlizgnąć, zabrać ciepło radości.

Gdy byłam mała, zawsze bałam się pająków. Teraz już nie jestem mała, a wciąż czuję strach. Różnica polega na tym, że teraz nie boję się już _czegoś_. Teraz boję się o _kogoś_.**  
**

Jason twierdzi, że Percy nie pamięta, kim jest. Wiem, że nie kłamie.

Percy obiecał mi, że zawsze będzie mnie pamiętać. Pragnę, żeby mówił prawdę.

Nie wiem, w co mam wierzyć.

WieM, w co chcę wierzyć.

Mam po prostu nadzieje, że jedno nie wyklucza drugiego. Muszę mieć.

Została mi tylko nadzieja. Nadzieja i Strach.

**Jest to krótkie, ale takie miało być. **

**No i mam przykrą wiadomość dla fanów Alfy i Omegii. Nie pojawi się szybko kolejny rozdział. Skończyłam dzisiaj czytać Znak Ateny i po prostu nie mogę teraz pisać tego opowiadania, ponieważ mam teraz w głowie obraz Percy i Annabeth, jako pary, i na to mam tak jakby ustawioną teraz głowę i wszystkie pomysły i prawdę powiedziawszy nie chcę rujnować tego wszystkiego pisząc Alfę i Omegę. Będę za to pisać terazo wiele więcej miniatur Percabeth i mam nadzieję, że zdołacie uzbroić się w cierpliwość i mi wybaczyć.**

**I mam jeszcze jedną prośbe do niezalogowanych, żeby założyli konta, bo inaczej nie mam jak odpowiadać na ich pytania.**

**I najprawdopodobniej dopiszę jeszcze jeden rozdział Wiadomości Głosowej, opowiadający o rozmowie Jasona z Sally.**


	3. Dezorientacja, Rozpacz i Nienawiść

_**Nik Ammar - Digging my own grave**_

_**Naprawdę radzę posłuchać**_

**Rozdział III**

**Dezorientacja, Rozpacz i Nienawiść**

Dziwnie się czuję w Obozie Herosów. Leo pracuje nad Argo II, Piper stara się wprowadzić ład w domu Afrodyty, a ja nie robię nic.

Każdego dnia budzę się i wydaje mi się, że jestem Obozie Jupitera. Ale potem rozglądam się i widzę wnętrze domku nr. 1.

Jestem w obozie wrogów, mówi mi instynkt.

Jestem?, pytam się się siebie codziennie.

Nie odpowiadam. Po co?

Zamiast tego wychodzę, idę się spotkać z Gre- nie, z przyjaciółmi. Muszę o tym pamiętać.

Ćwiczę codziennie walkę. Jestem Rzymianinem, ale staram się być Grekiem.

Czy wychodzi mi? Nie wiem.

Czy chcę żeby mi wyszło? Nie jestem pewien.

To trudne. Staram się sobie wszystko przypomnieć, jednocześnie próbuje zapomnieć. To trudne.

Dzisiaj jest trzydziesty pierwszy grudnia. Sylwester. Jestem w obozie wroga już pietnasty dzień. Nie, nie wroga. Przyjaciela. Tak, przyjaciela. Muszę o tym pamiętać.

Piper często się do mnie uśmiecha. Uśmiecham się z powrotem, ale nie za często. Wciąż mam w głowie obraz Reyny. Nie wiem kim jest, ale jest przyjacielem. Rzymianinem.

Zamiast tego przyglądam się innej dziewczynie. Annabeth.

Annabeth jest silna. Czuję to. Jest też Grekiem. Zwłaszcza ona.

Ciężko pracuje, by znaleźć Percy'ego. Nie uśmiecha się często, w każdym razie nie do mnie. Dlatego, że jestem Rzymianinem? Chyba tak. Ale chyba też coś więcej. Rzadko widzę ją w obozie. Często gdzieś wyjeżdża. Szuka swojego chłopaka.

Zastanawiam się czy mnie też ktoś tak szuka. Mam nadzieję, że tak. W końcu jest Reyna. Ona mnie szuka, prawda? Chyba tak.

Dzisiaj jest Sylwester. Wszyscy się bawią. Starają się zapomnieć. Ja już nie pamiętam.

Gdy wybija północ idę na plaże. Wiem, że Piper mnie szuka, ale teraz chcę być sam.

Dzisiaj jest pierwszy stycznia dwa tysiące dwunastego roku.

Niektórzy mowią, że zbliża się apokalipsa, że wszyscy zginiemy.

Inni mówią, że nie. Że Percy ich uratuje.

Nikt nie mówi, że ja ich uratuję. Chociaż nie, Piper mówi. To dobrze. Ona we mnie wierzy.

Na plaży siedzi Annabeth. Płacze. Siadam koło niej. Nie odsuwa się. Płacze za Percy'ego Jacksona. Bohatera. Herosa.

- Dlaczego? - pytam cicho, nie patrząc na nią.

Podnosi głowę, a jej opuchnięte od płaczu oczu, przeszywają mnie spojrzeniem, spojrzeniem wypełnionym nieskończoną rozpaczą. Rozpaczą, tak wielką, że jestem w stanie niemal ją dotknąć.

Ale nie chcę. Po prostu nie chcę.

- Dlaczego? - powtarza za mną powoli.

Spuszczam wzrok.

- Dlaczego tak cierpisz? Dlaczego udajesz twardą, a nocy przychodzisz tu na plażę i płaczesz bezgłośnie. Dlaczego się nie uśmiechasz? Dlaczego, ani razu się nie zaśmiałaś? Dlaczego twoje życie wydaje się być pozbawione sensu? Dlaczego... - Biorę głęboki wdech i podnoszę głowę. Napotykam jej spojrzenie. - Dlaczego on?

Odwraca spojrzenie.

- Zawsze sądziłam, że teraz będzie już po wszystkim. Czy wygramy, czy przegramy, będzie już po wszystkim. Percy miał już zawsze przy mnie być. Mieliśmy zbudować coś stałego. Coś wieczego. - rozkoszuje się tym słowem. Ale potem pojawiają się ogniki w jej oczach.

- Ale Hera oczywiście uwielbia się nade mną znęcać.

Wstaje i zaczyna krzyczeć. Na mnie, na bogów, na siebie.

- Nienawidzę was wszystkich. Nienawidzę bogów, gigantów i Gaji. Nienawidzę Ateny, za to, że mi nie pomaga. Nienawidzę Posejdona, za to, że nie szuka swego syna, nienawidzę Hery za to, że mi go zabrała.

Obraca się do mnie, a w jej oczach płonie ogień.

- Nienawdzisz mnie, za to, że jestem tu ja, a nie on. - dokańczam.

Nic nie mówi, tylko kiwa głową. Ogień w jej oczach gaśnie. Siada koło mnie, a pojedyncza łza spływa jej po policzku.

- Percy miał już zawsze przy mnie być. Mieliśmy zbudować coś stałego. Coś wiecznego

Potem żadne z nas nic już nie mówi. Patrzymy się w morze.

Annabeth w końcu wstaje i odchodzi.

Dziwnie się czuję w obozie Herosów.

_**Wiem, że ciężkie i w ogóle, ale takie miałam natchnienie. Następny rozdział chyba będzie o Sally i Annabeth i będzie to raczej coś bardziej radosnego.**_


End file.
